Raaste Pyaar Ke!
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Rajat-Sachin- Vineet based fiction. A belated Birthday Gift to someone and a surprise to another. Those who don't like OC stories, kindly don't read and don't review either...those who like...plz Review! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone…Here I am with a short story on** _ **Rajat, Vineet and Sachin.**_ **Being my favorite actors, I suddenly got an idea to write and I couldn't stop myself.**

 **A gift for** _ **Katiiy**_ **and a surprise for** _ **Mithi….**_ **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Mumbai…Andheri(E), In a flat….**_

 _ **Midnight 12 pm..**_

A girl was sleeping soundly in her room hugging her big sized teddy bear. A guy entered the room, glanced at her, placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room. She cuddled her bear tight and slept again.

.

.

 _ **After a while, 12:45 pm…**_

She woke up with a jerk and shouted…..

" _Bhaii!"_

The other guy came running into the room….he sat near her….

" _Ab bata chhoti, kya hua?"_

She looked at him….

" _ **Veerji,**_ _wo maine dekha ki S…..sachinn….."_ (she stopped and was crying….)

He cupped her face….

" _Dekh_ _ **Angel**_ _, kuch nahi hoga …kuch nahi hoga_ _ **Sachin**_ _ko, samjhi tu!"_

HE said caressing her hair…But she was still crying…he made her drink some water…

" _Cha lab so ja, main kal hi_ _ **Sachin**_ _aur_ _ **Kiara**_ _ko bulata hun. Kal Sunday bhi hai. Thik hai!"_

She nods and he makes her sleep.

.

.

When he's sure that he is asleep, he moves out of the room ad dials a number. He smiles as he hears another voice from the other side…

" _Haan_ _ **Rajat**_ _bolo! Itni raat tak kyun jag rahe ho? Kal bureau jaana hoga na!"_

He replied…

" _Tum bhi toh jag rahi ho! Waise, Sachin aa gaya kya?"_

 _._

He nods as he hears her and then asks her to take care and disconnects the call.

.

.

 _ **On the other hand….in another corner of Mumbai…**_

A guy entered his home opening the door with his spare key. He was scared that his _**best friend**_ who was staying with him might not get disturbed. He was again caught by her….

" _Aa gaye tum! Aur….aur ye chot kaisi?"_

She asked him with a concerned look…Sachin smiles…

" _Kuch nahi_ _ **Kiara**_ _…..goli chhuu ke nikal gayi thi…M fine. "_

She looks at him with a stern look….

" _Tum khud ko samajhte kya ho…..hero ho kya! Tumhare liye toh ek khel hai par kabhi socha hai ki hum par kya beetti hai….pata hai , abhi rajat ka call aaya tha….puch raha tha tumhare liye….aur roo, uska bhi 2 baar call aaya tha….ab main kya bolu usko….!"_

She shouts at him while he smiled. He made her sit on the couch.

" _Areyy yaar, tu kyun gussa ho rahi hai….rahi angel ki baat toh usey main mana lunga. Aur ruhana se main kal subah baat karunga. Abhi wo college mein hogi. Wahan US mein toh dopahar hogi na. acha ab chal , tu bhi so ja! Kal_ _ **Rajat**_ _ke ghar jayenge."_

He smiles at her as she smiled back on Rajat's name. She bandaged his arm and they went off to sleep.

.

.

 _ **Next Day….morning 7 am…**_

Sachin woke up with the buzz of his phone….he picked up as he knew who it would be…

" _Good Morning my love!"_

 _._

He could hear angry tone from other side…

" _kahan they tum? Ek phone bhi nahi kiya. Pata hai mission pe gaye they par baat kar sakte they, msg chhod sakte they na….par nahi….ziddi aur akdu ho tum! Ye bhi nahi sochte mujhe kitni chinta hoti hai!"_

 _._

He was quietly listening to what all she was saying….

" _Ab kuch bologe bhi! Ya yun hi maunvrat rakhoge.!"_

He finally spoke…

" _I'll be there with you Angel, within two hours. Tab tak please_ _ **meri angel**_ _ka mood thik kar you!"_

And disconnected the call.

.

.

 _ **Rajat**_ _called_ _ **kiara**_

Rajat- Good Morning Beautiful…

Kiara(blushed)- Good Morning Handsome! Kya baat hai, bade khush lag rahe ho!

Rajat- haan, becoz aaj itne dinon baad I will be meeting you aur fir aaj chhoti bhi khush lag rahi hai.

Kiara- hmm….achi baat hai. Waise tumhara compensation yaad hai na tumhe? Itne din tym na dene ka ?

Rajat(Smiles)- Ofcourse my love. Ab jaldi aa jao! I'm waiting!

She nods and cuts the call and moves to call sachin , who was talking to his sister on Skype. She chatted with her friend and then went to get ready.

.

.

After a while, Kiara and Sachin moved to Rajat's home.

.

.

 _ **Here in US….In the library….**_

A guy and girl were sitting together. The girl seemed quite busy looking something into a book while the guy was looking at her…. He tapped on her arm…

" _ **Roo**_ _, com'mon yaar, jawab toh do meri baat ka!"_

The girl looked up from the book and glanced at him…

" _ **Vineet**_ _, main tumhe jawab pehle hi de chuki hu. India jaane ke pehle main tumhe kuch nahi keh sakti."_

He hold her hand…

Vineet- but roo, ye hamari life hai yaar. I mean, you have freedom to choose what you like.

Ruhana- listen Vineet, I do have my own freedom, but ek baat yaad rakhna, if you're a _**Prince**_ for me, He has always been my _**King**_ ….he's my brother…samjhe tum! Aur unse kuch bhi discuss kiye bina, main koi faisla nahi le sakti. Its about my life yaar…..so better don't talk about it unless we fly back to India.

And she left the place. He sighed watching her…

" _Maanna toh tumhe padega hi….aur tumhaare bhai ko bhi main mana lunga !"_

 _._

And he too left from there following her into the class.

 **A/N: Okay…so done!**

 **Pata nahi howz it…..Mithi, Katiiy, plz let me know…! Love you both.**

 **Please review! Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo….back with another update. Hope my friends like this one as well.**

 **Happy reading…**

 _ **Next Morning….Rajat's Home….11 am**_

Angel was sitting in the hall room watching songs while rajat was reading newspaper. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang…..Angel got excited….she jumped off the sofa…..

" _Sachin hoga!"_

She rushed to open the door and found both Kiara and Sachin on the door. Kiara moved inside and found Rajat standing near the sofa watching her while Angel hugged Sachin and looked at him….

Angel- tum thik ho na? aur koi chot toh nahi lagi na? (she asked moving her hands on his shoulder and arms)

Sachin(smiles)- arey haan, main thik hu….mujhe kya hona hai?

Angel- toh fir mujhe bura sapna kyun aaya….kahin tum kuch chupa toh nahi rahe? (She glared at him)

Sachin- Ab kya darwaze pe khada rakhogi…andar nahi bulaogi?

Angel realized and asked him to come in. Rajat and Kiara were watching them.

Rajat(smiles and looked at his friend)- tumhara mission kaisa raha Sachin?

Sachin- thik raha…..jis gang ko pakadna tha, wo pakda gaya finally…par haan time kafi lag gaya.

Angel- kuch zyada hi tym nahi laga diya tumne…(she looked at him)

Sachin(smiles)- Acha baba…sorry…..mujhe kya pata tha itna tym lagega.

Angel(makes a face)- huhh….jao tum, baat nahi karni mujhe tumse.

And moves to her room. Rajat smiles at his sister…he patted on Sachin's shoulder….

Rajat- ja bhai, mana le usey.

Sachin- haan haan, ja raha hun, waiseyou two enjoy.

He glanced at Kiara and Rajat at which Kiara blushes. Sachin flashes his cute smile and moved towards Angel's room.

.

.

 _ **Hall….**_

Rajat glanced at Kiara lovingly. He holds her hand and pulls her closer. She shivered at his touch…..Rajat pulled her closer and kept one hand on her cheek…

Rajat- humne aapko bahut miss kiya.

Kiara(blushed)-maine bhi aapko miss kiya.

Rajat- toh phir itne din ke liye jaane ko kisne kaha tha aapse?

Kiara- wo toh mera kaam hai na Rajat. Colleges and universities mein guest lectures ke liye bulaate hain wo mujhe.

Rajat- haan jaanta hoon.

Kiara(locked her arms round his neck.)-aur fir aapko bhi toh jaana padta hain na...aur waise bhi is baar compensation aapko dena hai.(she grinned naughtily)

Rajat(held her from her waist)- Acha, chaliye aaj aapko compensation de hi dete hain.

HE moved closer to her, cupped her face and kissed on her forehead and then on her cheeks.

.

.

Meanwhile, they heard a voice….

" _ahem ahem…..yahan kya ho raha hai?"_

Rajat and Kiara jumped apart at the voice and found Angel there. She smiled naughtily…

Angel- arey aap dono aise kya dekh rahe ho? Main koi bhoot hoon?

Rajat(murmurs)- bhoot se kam thode hi hai. (A/N: hehe….sholly, maarna mat mereko :P )

Kiara heards him and smiles a bit. Angel observes them both…

Angel-acha dekho,aap dono jo kar rahe they, kar sakte ho, main aur sachin bahar ja rahe hain. Enjoy ! (she winked at both of them and moved out)

Sachin followed her showing a thumbs up to his friend.

.

.

Rajat closed the door and turned to have a look at kiara. She was adjusting the flowers in the vass. HE hugged her from her waist….She smiled..

Kiara- kya baat hai, aaj bada pyaar aa raha hai aapko?

Rajat(Smiles)- pyar toh roz aata hai, par jatana nahi aata. (he keeps his chin on her shoulder)

Kiara(Smiles and turns around to look at him)- acha, toh abhi kya kar rahe hain ap?

Rajat- pyar jataane ki koshish. But mujhe pata hai ki tumhe pata hai ki main tumse pyar karta hu.

Kiara)confused)- matlab?

Rajat(Smiles and pulls her closer)- matlab ye ki …. _ **I love you!**_

Hekissed on her forehead. Sheblushes and rajat releases her from his grip..she moves into the kitchen…while she heard him….

 _ **Tumko paaya hai toh jaise khoya hun…**_

 _ **Kehna chahun bhi toh tumse kya kahun..**_

 _ **Kisi zabaan mein wo lafz hi nahi …**_

 _ **Ki jinme tum ho kya tumhe bata sakun…**_

He moved towards her, tucked her hair behind her ears….

 _ **Main agar kahoon tumsa haseen..**_

 _ **Kaynaat mein nahin hai kahin….**_

 _ **Tareef yeh bhi toh sach hai kuch bhi nahi…**_

He held her arms and kissed them while she hugged him as tight as it was possible for her.

.

.

 _ **In the Car….**_

Sachin was driving while angel was looking at him. He noticed her glance at him…he looked at her…

Sachin- kya hua, kya dekh rahi ho?

Angel- tumhe!

Sachin(smiles)- acha….aisa kya hai mujhmein jo tum dekh rahi ho?

Angel(moves closer and place her head on his shoulder)- tum ho hi itne ache. Bas darti hun agar tumhe kuch ho gaya toh.

Sachin- jab tak tum ho na , tab tak kuch nahi ho sakta muujhe.(he pats her cheek )

Angel(pokesin his arm)-han han, uda lo mazaak…har waqt mazaak krte ho.

Sachin(laughs)- acha acha…nai krta mazaak…tum ye gaana suno….

He tuned in the radio…..angel looked at him…

 _ **Tum hue meherbaan…**_

 _ **Toh hai ye dastaan….**_

 _ **Ab tumhara mera ek hai karwaan…**_

 _ **Tum jahan main wahan…**_

She hold his hand and placed her head on his shoulder again.. …Sachin looked at her…

 _ **Main agar kahoon humsafar meri…**_

 _ **Apsara ho tum ya koi pari….**_

 _ **Tareef ye bhi toh sach hai kuch bhi nahi…**_

.

.

 _ **Tumko paaya hoon toh jaise khoya hoon..**_

 _ **Kehna chahun bhi toh tumse kya kahun…**_

 _ **Kisi zabaan mein wo lafz hi nahi jinme tum ho kya ..**_

 _ **Tumhe bata sakun…**_

.

.

Meanwhile, they reached their destination and sachin led her inside the water park.

.

On the other hand, Rajat took Kiara out for a movie and lunch. They all seemed happy..

 **A/N: Okay, here I end….**

 **Hehehee :P Enjoy your days Gurls ;) hehe….mujhe kabab mein haddi nahi banna :P**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello….M back with another update. Hope you guys like it** **J**

 **Thanks for all the reviews :D Love ya all :***

 **Happy Reading…**

 ** _Same Day, Evening 7 pm…._**

Sachin, Angel, Rajat and Kiara gathered at Sachin's home. They sat talking on various topics while Kiara ordered some Chinese and Italian cuisines while she made coffee for the four of them. They were enjoying the food and coffee when the doorbell rang. Sachin seemed surprised as no one knew that they all were together at his home. He opened the door and was surprised….He looked at the person on the door and smiled big….

 ** _"Ruhanaaa! Tu is waqt!"_**

She hugged him …as tight as she could. After a long time , she was back to him…her life. He smeared her head. She parted from the hug when she noticed the rest three there. Sachin took her bags inside while She hugged Rajat.

Rajat- Tu is tarah achanak…kaise? Kyun?

Ruhana(looked at him)- Senior Inspector Rajat, apne questionnaires band karo…samjhe! Criminal nahi hu main…jo aap questions puch rahe ho!

Rajat(Smiles)- toh tu khud hi bata de.

Sachin- haan, kal humne baat bhi kit hi tab bhi tune kuch nahi bataya.

Ruhana(glanced at both Rajat and Sachin)- haan, wo kya hai na, mujhe aapko surprise dena tha isliye nahi bataya. Dekha, ho gaye na aap bhi surprised! (She smiled)

Sachin(smiles and pats on her head)- haan, bahut zyada surprised, but tu bata deti toh tera room…..(but was stopped by him)

Ruhana- Ohho bhaiya…..mera room main khud saaf kar lungi, waise bhi aaj ki raat toh main sone wali hu nahi, aap enjoy karo bhabhi ke sath (she spoke glancing at Angel)

Sachin(smiles a bit)- tu satana nhi chhodegi na!

Ruhana(smirks)- Never ever! (she glanced at all of them)waise aap sab log ek saath? I mean koi plan shlan hai ya yunhi!

Kiara(smiles)- plan toh tha…wo subah hi ho gaya. Abhi toh bas aise hi baithe they hum log.

Ruhana- ohh…..matlab, aaj kisi ki lottery lagi thi (She smiles naughtily) mere bhaiyon ne aap dono ko time jo de diya!

Angel(glanced at her)- tu zyada nhi bol rahi!

Ruhana- hehe…tujhse zyada nahi samjhi!

Angel- hawww….maine kya bola!

Ruhana(smirks)- acha acha….wo toh kisi aur ne bola tha ki koi kisi ko time nahi de raha ! hehehe :p (she giggled)

Angel looks at her and her lips formed an 'O'. Ruhana giggled while Angel hit her with a cushion.

 _"Ruhaannaaa….tu bahut zyada bol rahi hai!"_

Ruhana hid behind Sachin…

 _"Bhaiyaaa! Bachaao!"_

The cushion hit Sachin on his arm and Angel stopped. They shared a cute eyelock while Ruhana giggled. She snapped her fingers in front of them and they both came out of the trance.

Ruhana- ahem ahem! Sapnon ki duniya se baahar aao. Bhaiyaaa! Coffeee bana do na please! (she looked at sachin)

Sachin- thik hai , tu fresh hoke aaja main coffee banata hoon.

Rajat- aur main tere liye noodles order krta hoon. Yahan jo tha wo hum kha gaye!

Angel- kitna khaate ho Bhai!

Kiara- tune nhi khaya Angel?

Angel- Bhabhi, main toh thoda sa khaya..baaki sab toh veerji aur sachin kha gaye!

Kiara(nods her head)- tera kuch nahi ho sakta!

Ruhana(moves to her)- hehe, sahi kaha …..aur iska hi kyun….aap logon ka kuch nhi ho sakta.

Rajat(glared at her)-oye…ab humne kya kiya?

Ruhana(giggles)- pyaar…ishq aur mohabbat!

Rajat(smiles, looks at kiara)- ab ye toh sach hai….badi haseen khata kar di humne!

Angel-ahaan…haseen khata….kya baat hai bhai!waise meri bhabhi hai bhi bahut haseen …so beautiful! (she winked at him)

Rajat smiles shyly while Kiara blushes. Ruhana smiles and hugs Kiara….

 _"itna bhi na sharmao….kahin koi phir khata kar baithe!"_

Meanwhile, Sachin came out with a coffee mug …..

Sachin- kisne khata ki? Aur kya?

Ruhana(smiles)- Hehe….jo khata aapne ki…wahi aapke dost ne bhi ki!

Sachin(confused)- kaunsi khata kar di maine?

Ruhana(Smirks)- Hehe…socho socho! par chalo…maaf kiya….kyunki aapki ye khata hume bahut pasand hai! (she winked at him)

Sachin- uffo! Tujhe hua kya hai? Coffee pi! (he hands her the mug)

Ruhana- mujhe jetlag hua hai…par koi toh romance mein dooba hai. (she winked at him)

Sachin looked at her while she ran inside the room giggling….

.

.

Here, Rajat switched on the tv while to keep a check on the news….

 _"Ek ladki ke suicide ke liye Mumbai ke mashoor businessman MrVineet Malhotra ko zimmedaar thehraya gaya."_

 _._

 _"us ladki ne apne suicide note mein yeh likha hain ki vineet malhotra ne unhe yeh sab karne ke liye vivash kiya.!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Aisa kaha gaya hai ki Vineet Malhotra ne isse shadi ke vaade kiye they, par ain waqt par wo apne vaade se mukar gaye."_

Sachin and Rajat were looking at the news, when they heard a crash sound …it was ruhana who was froze at her place and the mug fell down from her hand, crashing on the ground. Sachin was surprised and moved to her but she ran away to her room and locked herself.

Sachin grew worried while Rajat calmed him to talk to her the next day. Rajat and Angel left taking kiara along with them to drop her to her own home. Sachin, too moved to his room thinking about the news and Ruhana's reaction.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…here I end.**

 **So…ab ruhana ka aisa reaction kyun hai?**

 **Ab aage kya hoga? Stay tuned!**

 **Hope my sisters like it :D Love you guys!**

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys….m back with another update.**

 **Thanks for the precious reveiews.**

 **Happy Reading…..**

 ** _Next Morning…..Sachin's Home…._**

There was a knock on the door of Sachin's room. Ruhana entered his room. He woke up and glanced at her…..it seemed that she was crying whole night. She kept the coffee mug on the table beside the bed…

 _"Bhaiya, aapki coffee!"_

He nodded and said….

 _"aap taiyar ho jao, main nashta banati hu."_

She turned to move when he moved to her hand hold her from her shoulders….

 _"baat kya hai? kyn ro rahi hai? mujhe bata, mil ke solution nikalte hain."_

He made her face himself and she hugged him, crying. Sachin hugged her back, caressed her hair…. She looked at him….

 _"Bhaiya….wo aisa nahi kar sakta. Vineet can't do this!"_

He looked at her…..

Sachin- tu Vineet Malhotra ki baat kar rahi hai?

Ruhana- haan! Wo aisa nahi kar sakta bhaiya.

Sachin(looks at her)- tu usey kaise jaanti hai? aur itna vishwas kyun hai tujhe uspe?

Ruhana- kyunki wo mera senior hai. aur main usey ache se jaanti hu. Wo meri hi university se MBA ka student tha.

Sachin- thik hai, agar usne kuch nahi kiya toh usey kuch nahi hoga….tu fikar mat kar.

Ruhana- thik hai ….lekin mujhe aapse ek permission chahiye. I know itna high profile case CID ke haath hi aayega, mujhe bhi aapke saath is case pe kaam karna hai….please!

Before , Sachin could reply, he received a call from ACP,, who asked him to join at Vineet Malhotra's bungalow. He said that he'll be there in an hour.  
.

Sachin even allowed Ruhana to join him. Both of them got fresh and moved towards Vineet's bungalow.

.

.

 ** _Vineet's Residence….._**

The whole team was present there when Sachin and Ruhana joined them. She greeted everyone. The team was surprised to see her with Sachin, but seeing the case they decided to talk to her later.

.

.

Here, Vineet, who was unknown to all the news and the case came down into the hall, where the team was. He was quite surprised to see Ruhana there.

Vineet-Ruhana…tum yahan?

Ruhana(looks at him)- haan main! Aur mujhe tumse ye puchna hai ki ye **_Avnika Khanna_** kaun hai?

Vineet- Avnika Khanna…main kisi Avnika khanna ko nahi jaanta.

Sachin- Toh MrVineet, is avnika khanna ne aapko kyun apni maut ka zimmedar thehraya hai? (he gives a stern look to him)

Vineet- Aap kaun hai?

Sachin- CID! Ab chup chap mere sawal ka jawab do! Avnika Khanna se rishta kya hai tumhara?

Vineet- Sir….main is ladki ko jaanta bhi nahi.

Ruhana(who was angry, threw a newspaper to him)- Toh phir ye sab kya hai? jhoothe wade kab se karne lage tum!

Vineet- Yaar Ruhana….ye kaun hai, main nahi jaanta, aur waise bhi aaj subah hi wapas aaya hu main US se. zaroor koi mujhe fasaane ki koshish kar rhaa hai.

ACP- Waah….kya kahaani hai…achi kahaani bana lete ho tum! Bna jaane pehchane wo kyun tum par koi ilzaam kyun lagaoge.

Vineet(sighed)-Arey sir….baat ko samajhne ki koshish kariye sir…..jaisa aap samajh rahe hain , waisa kuch bhi nahi hai. main toh is ladki ko jaanta tak nahi.

Ruhana- thik hai , maan liya, nahi jaante tum usey, par phir usne apne suicide note mein tumhara naam kyun likha…..kyun? (she almost shouted on him) Vineet, galti ek baar ho sakti hai, baar baar nahi…..aur jo yepictures hain, unka kya? (she threw an envelop of pictures on the table.) I need answers Mr Vineet Malhotra…..i need an answer. Becoz agar ye sab sach hua na ….toh tum meri dosti bhi kho doge….hamesha ke liye…..samjhe tum!

And she moved out of the house. Sachin was surprised enough to hear what his sister said. Daya and Abhijeet interrogated Vineet, but they didn't find anything.

.

On the other hand, Ruhana moved out. The people from the media was covering all this, they tried to ask her but she denied and took a taxi and moved home.

.

.

 ** _CID Bureau…_**

The team returned to the bureau. Sachin seemed disturbed. Rajat moved to him and kept his hand on his shoulder….

Rajat- kya baat hai? kyun pareshan hai?

Sachin- kuch samajh nahi aa rhaa yaar. Ek taraf ye news aur dusri taraf ruhana, samajh nahi aa raha kya karu! Wo kehti hai ki vineet ne kuch nahi kiya.

ACP(who heard him)- lekin sachin, us ladki ka kya….usne toh vineet ko zimmedar thehraya hai na.

Sachin- haan sir, lekin abhi tak hume kuch pata nahi chala ki Vineet Avnika se pyaar karta bhi tha ya nahi.

ACP- haan, hume pata lagana hoga. Shreya, Purvi, Avnika hi har detail nikaalo, mujhe uski har choti badi detail chahiye….fauran!

Girls nodded and moved to work. Rajat comforted Rajat saying that he'll ask angel to meet ruhana. Sachin nodded and everyone got back to work.

.

.

 ** _Sachin's Home…._**

Ruhana was sitting on the sofa, her legs curled upto the chest, and her head buried on her knees. She was quite shocked after what she saw in the news. But, something she knew was that he couldn't do so.

.

Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. She came out of the trance, rubbed off her tears and moved to open the door. She was surprised to find the door. She moves inside allowing him to move in….

Ruhana- Bhaiya…aap itni jaldi, abhi toh 4 hi baje hain.

Sachin – haan, maine socha tu akeli hogi isliye aa gaya.

Ruhana-acha, us Avnika ke baare mein kuch pata chala?

Sachin(sighs)- Nahi, abhi tak toh nahi. Shreya aur Purvi pata kar rahe hain.

Ruhana- hmm…acha thik hai, aap fresh ho jao, main Sandwich aur coffee banati hu.

Sachin- tune subah se kuch nahi khaya?

Ruhana- nahi, mujhe bhook nahi thi. Acha ab aap jao na, main banati hu.

Meanwhile, there was again a ring on the door. Sachin opened the door and found Angel. She greeted him with a smile….

Angel – Hi sachin….tum aaj ghar pe?

Sachin- Haan, abhi aaya hu, tum andar aao.

Angel(while entering)- Arey mujhe laga Ruhana akeli hogi, par ab toh tum ho, main usse baat kaise karungi. (she spoke in order to light the situation)

Sachin(smiles)- tum dono saheliyan baatein karo, main ja raha hu fresh hone. Disturb nahi karunga tumhe.

Angel- arey, lekin mujhe tum dono se baatein krni hai. (she made a sad face)

Sachin- haan, toh main fresh hoke aata hu, utne tum Ruhana se baat karo. (he signals her to talk to Ruhana)

Angel nodded and moved into the kitchen. She poked Ruhana on her arm….

Angel- kya special ban raha hain?

Ruhana- kuch khaas nahi, simple sandwiches. Tujhe khane hain?

Angel- haaan haan ofcourse, ab tu banayegi toh khana banta hai na!

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan, toh thik hai, main bana rahi hoon.

She prepared some sandwiches and coffee,and both the friends moved into the living room, meanwhile, Sachin also came out

Sachin- toh kya baatein ho rahi hain?

Ruhana- kuch khaas nahi …lo coffee! (she handed him a mug.)

Angel-waah….mast sandwich haan! Mazaa aa gaya!

Ruhana- haan, jab haath mein milega toh acha hi lagega na….paagal!

Angel- arey maine toh teri tareef kin a!

Ruhana- Arey par meko toh kuch bana ke nahi khilaya na!(she hit him with a cushion)

Angel hit her back. Sachin smiled looking at them. After a while,Ruhana moved into the kitchen, when Sachin turned to Angel….

Sachin-thanks Angel, atleast iska mood thik toh hua!

Angel- wo sirf tumhari behen nahi, meri dost bhi hai. Aur tum chinta mat karo, sab thik ho jayega.

Sachin- I hope so, lekin main usey is haalat mein nahi dekh sakta….usey udaas nahi dekh sakta. Shayad vo Vineet ko chahti hai.

Angel- haan, shayad! Usse baat karo. Tumse toh who waise bhi kuch nahi chhupayegi.

Sachin(nods)- haan, abhi baat karta hoon usse.

Angel(Smiles)-Good, aur itna pareshan mat ho, dekhna sab thik ho jaayega.

Sachin smiles looking at her. She kissed lightly on his forehead, assuring him that all is gonna be well. He smiles and hugs her and then left from there.

.

.

 ** _Kiara's Home….At Night…._**

Rajat was pacing up and down in the hall room, when Kiara came to him. She forwarded a mug to him….

Kiara- ye lo tumhari Black coffee.

Rajat-aah…thanks Kiara!

Kiara- Apna thanks apne paas rakho. Mujhe pata hai tension mein sirf black coffee can calm you down.

Rajat(smiles)- Ahaann….bahut kuch jaanti hain aap hamare baare mein!

Kiara- Ab mujhe nahi pata hoga toh kisko pata hoga. Acha ab ye batao, aakhir hua kya? Us vineet Malhotra ne kuch bataya?

Rajat(sits on the sofa)- nahi, us bande ka kehna hain ki wo kisi Avnika Khanna ko nahi jaanta. Aur Ruhana…uska kehna hain ki Vineet aisa kuch kar bhi nahi sakta. Dekhte hain aaj Sachin aur Ruhana ki kya baat hoti hain.

Kiara- Relax…..sab thik ho jaayega. Abhi jaldi coffee piyo.

Rajat(looks at her)- thik hai madam, aap ready ho jaiye, hum dinner pe ja rahe hain.

Kiara- abhi? Time dekha hai, 9 baj rahe hain.

Rajat- Mumbai ke hotels jaldi band nahi hote Miss Kiara. Ab jaldi karo.

Kiara(moves closer to him)- arey waah, aaj bada pyaar aa raha hain janab ko!

Rajat(smiles)- ab pyaar toh roz aata hain, jataane ka mauka nahi milta.

Kiara(smiles)- okay, tum coffee piyo , main aati hu.

He nods, kiara moves to her room. Rajat calls Sachin to ask about Ruhana, who told him, that he will ask her after dinner. Rajat nods and meanwhile, Kiara joins him and they leave for dinner.

.

.

 ** _Sachin's Home…._**

Ruhana was sitting in her room when Sachin came to her. He kept his hand on her head…..

Sachin- kya hua? Itna chup chup kyun hai?

Ruhana- kuch nahi bhaiya!

Sachin(looked at her)- Vineet ke baare mein soch rahi hai? (she looked at him with surprise, he smiled)- arey, bhai hoon tera, main nahi samjhunga toh kaun samjhega. Tera dost hai na wo!

Ruhana- haan…shayad usse bhi zyada! (she looked at him)

Sachin- hmmm…thik hai, agar aisi baat hain toh agar usne kuch nahi kiya hai, toh usey kuch nahi hoga.

Ruhana- shayad main jaanti hoon, ye kisne kiya hain,….(she looked at him)- bhaiya, kya hum Vineet ke ghar ja sakte hain, uski absence mein….please?

Sachin- thik hain, main kuch karta hoon. Ab tu so ja…bahut thak gayi hai.

Ruhana nodded and lied on the bed. Sachin covered her with the blanket, and moved out.

 **A/N: Okay here I end…I hope everyone likes it. :D**

 **I know more of Ruhana and Sachin part, but could not help stop writing it. More of RajRa and SaGel in upcoming chapters…stay tuned!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heya…M back with another update…**

 **Hope you guys like….Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **Happy Reading…**

 ** _Next Morning…Sachin's Home.._**

Ruhana knocked on the door of Sachin's Room. He opened the door. She gave him his coffee and spoke….

 _"Bhaiya, mujhe Vineet ke ghar jaana hai, kya hum ja sakte hain?"_

Sachin looks at her, she was ready in her Blue jeans and light pink formal shirt. He thought for a while….Ruhana looked at him….

 _"Bhaiya , aap kya soch rahe ho? Agar main jo soch rahi hu, wo sach hua toh hume bahut madad milegi, bhaiya, plz permission de do, jaane ki…please!"_

Sachin nods…. _"Thik hain! Par pehle hum bureau jayenge, uske baad Vineet ke ghar. Okay!"_

She nodded and he patted her head…..

 _"Main taiyar hoke aata hoon. "_

She moved out to prepare breakfast. Soon after breakfast, they left for the bureau.

.

.

 ** _CID Bureau…._**

Everyone was in the bureau, when Sachin and Ruhana entered. All of them were discussing the case. Shreya and Purvi were updating ACP sir about Avnika Khanna.

Purvi- Sir, Avnika Khanna **_Khanna Traders_** k maalik " ** _Amit Kumar Khanna"_** ki beti hai. Aur wo itne influential businessman hai, I can't believe unki beti suicide kar sakti hai.

Shreya- Haa n sir, aur uske paas koi wajah bhi nahi thi suicide karne ki. Sab kuch toh tha uske paas.

Purvi- Aur sir, maine uski cousin se baat ki thi, usey bola hai ki humse aake mile.

ACP- good work, waise naam kya hai is Cousin ka?

Ruhana- **_Avantika Mehra!_** (she suddenly spoke)

Shreya(looked at her)- tujhe kaise pata Ruhana?

Ruhana(smiles)- Bas pata chal gaya. Ab mujhe pata hai ki aage kya karna hai.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. She smirked and looked at ACP..

 _" Sir, Aap_ _ **Vineet Malhotra**_ _se kahiye ki wo apni party ka plan cancel na karein. Aur haan sir, wo jo pictures thi, wo sab morphed hain…..nakli hain. Vineet ko fasaya ja raha hain. Aur jo ye kar raha hain , usey saza toh milegi hi. "_

Sachin looked at her…..

 _"tu seedhe seedhe batayegi ki kya karne wali hai?"_

She smiled…..

 _"Wo sham ko sharp 7 pm pata chalega bhaiya…..aap log toh aayenge hi. Angel aur Kiara ko bhi lekar aana. Afterall, it'll be a couples party."_

Rajat- un dono ka kya kaam wahan?

Ruhana- Bhaiya, samjho na baat ko. Lekin filhal, hume Vineet ke ghar jaana hai. kya hum ja sakte hain?

ACP- thik hai, jao.

Ruhana(Smiles)- thank you sir.

ACP- Daya, tum , Ruhana , Sachin aur Rajat jaoge wahan.

Daya- Okay sir! (to Ruhana)- Chalein Miss Detective?

Ruhana(chuckled)- yes sir.

She seemed better that day.

.

.

 ** _Vineet's Home…_**

They reached there. Vineet came down….he greeted Daya, Sachin and Rajat.

Vineet- Officers, aap log phir se yahan?

Daya- Haan , Mr Vineet, hum aapse yeh kehne aye hain, ki aap apni party cancel na karein.

Vineet- Kyun? Main abhi wahi karne ja raha tha.

Daya- Ab hum keh rahe hain na, mat kijiye….asli kaatil aaj raat saamne aa jayega.

Vineet- thik hai sir, jaisa aap kahein!

The officers were talking with Vineet while ruhana was checking for something which she needed. She did found something. A smile appeared on her face. She got an envelop there in the table. She passed it to Rajat , who hid it inside his shirt. After that, they left from there. Ruhana squeezed Vineet's hand lightly and left.

.

.

 ** _IN the car….._**

Rajat and Ruhana were on the backseat. Rajat took out the envelop and gave it to Ruhana….

Rajat- Ab batayegi tere dimag mein pak kya raha hai?

Daya-haan Ruhana, ab bata bhi do. Aur is envelop mein kya hai?

Ruhana- Sir, isme kuch letters hain , jo Miss Avantika Mehra ne Vineet ko likhe hain. Aur point ye hain ki wo suicide note bhi Avantika ne likha hai.

Rajat- par Avantika aur Avnika mein rishta kya hai?

Ruhana(Smiles)- Avantika, avnika ke mama ki beti hai. Uske dad ke jaane ke baad, wo Avnika ki family ke saath rehti hai. Aur main jaanti hu, usne itna naatak kiya kyun hai.

Daya – Kyun?

Ruhana- tht is a secret sir, wo toh aap Avantika ke muh se hi suniyega.

Rajat- kya ladki hai, suspense pe suspense….acha hai beta!

Ruhana(giggles)- hehe….ab ye apun ka style hain.

Rajat and Daya laughed as she mocked.

.

.

 ** _Bureau…_**

They reached gave updates to ACP Sir. Meanwhile, Ruhana asked everyone to get ready by 6 pm as they have to reach to Vineet's home by 7 pm . Meanwhile, Angel and Kiara came there as well. Ruhana glanced at them….

Ruhana- acha hua , aap dono bhi yahin aa gaye.

Kiara- Kyun ji, yahan hume kaun yaad karega? (She spoke glancing at Rajat)

Ruhana- aaj maine yaad kiya, koi toh aapko roz yaad krta hai.

Angel(giggles)- Sahi baat hain. Par tune kyun yaad kiya?

Ruhana- yahi ki aaj hum eek party mein jaana hai. so be ready by 6…samjhe!

Kiara- thik hai. lagta hai kuch pak raha hai tumhare dimag mein.

Ruhana- yesh….pak toh rha hai ….aur bada hi achcha fal milega. So wait, and plz kisi aur ko samjha dena.(She spoke glancing at Rajat) kyunki wo meri baat sunte nahi.

Kiara- haan haan thik hai.

Everyone dispersed.

.

.

 ** _7 pm ….Vineet's Home…._**

The whole team was in was wearing a white and red color combo knee length dress. Sachin was with her…..She whispered to him….

 _"Bhaiya, jab main bolu tab hi action lena, yahan bahut saare log hain"_

Sachin nodded… _"Han, tu chinta mat kar. Sab apne positions pe hain. "_

She looked around…. _"Acha, aap ek kaam karo, Shreya aur Purvi ko yahan bhej do. Aap Angel aur Kiara k dhyan haan , vineet se bhi kehna ki alert rahe. "_

Sachin nodded… _"thik hai, main jaata hu, tu apna dhyan rakh."_

Sachin leaves while Shreya and Purvi joined her.

Ruhana- shreya, purvi,yahin pe rehna aur Vineet..samjhe!

Purvi- haan haan, kuch nahi hoga usey. (She teased her)

Ruhaan- Shut up Purvi, tujhe abhi mazaak soojh raha hai. be alert!

Purvi(like a kid)- Okay mam!

Ruhana smiled, her attention again on the enterance….Vineet was attending the guests. Daya and abhijeet had already assured him to be normal and be happy. Here, someone entered the door and Ruhana smiled….

 _"Finally, she is here! Ab aayega maza!"_

Shreya followed her gaze and whispered….

Shreya- ye hai Avantika Mehra?

Ruhana- haan, ab ye dekho ki ye krti kya hai!

Purvi- tune kya socha hai Ruhana?

Ruhana- wait and watch Inspector Purvi. Isko pehle Vineet se toh milne do.

Meanwhile, there was an announcement for the dance. Vineet asked Sachin and Rajat to join the dance floor. Ruhana signaled them to join. The music started….

 ** _Tenu itna main pyar karaan  
Ik pal vich sau baar karaan_**

The couples moved on to the dance floor. Sachin-Angel and Rajat-Kiara were also there. Rajat held Kiara's hand….

 ** _Tenu itna main pyar karaan  
Ik pal vich sau baar karaan_**

He pulled her towards himself…..twirled her… ** _  
Tu jaave je mainu chhad ke  
Maut da intezaar karaan.._**

She twirled around and he pulled her towards himself….

 ** _Ke tere liye duniya chod di hai  
Tujhpe hi sans aake rukhe  
Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon  
Ye tu kabhi soch na sake_**

Kiara blushed and rested her head on his shoulder..

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sachin pulled Ange closer to himself, kissed on her forehead. She smiled lightly….He kept on hand on her waist while she kept her hand on his shoulder. They danced to the tune…

 ** _Kuch bhi nahi hai ye jahan  
Tu hai to hai ismein zindagi_**

 ** _Kuch bhi nahi hai ye jahan  
Tu hai toh hai isme zindagi  
Ab mujhko jaana hai kahan  
Ke tu hi safar hai aakhiri_**

Ruhana looked around for Vineet….

 ** _Ke tere bina jeena mumkin nahi  
Na dena kabhi mujhko tu faasle  
Main tujhko kitna chahati hoon  
Ye tu kabhi soch na sake.._**

And then, within a friction of seconds, the music was put to halt, as they could hear a loud scream. Ruhana and the team members moved towards the direction of the voice. They saw Vineet and Avantika together. While Shreya had gun pointed to her. Ruhana walked to her….Avantika was quite shocked…..

 ** _"_** ** _Ruhanaa! Tum yahan! "_**

Ruhana smirked…. _"Haan, jahan tum, wahan main!"_

Avnatika glanced at Vineet and then Ruhana….Ruhana moved closer to her, set the flick of her hair behind her ear….

Ruhana- Kya hua? Yahi soch rahi ho na ki main yahan kya kar rahi hu? Sunna chahti ho? toh suno Miss Avantika Mehra…..actually you know what, WE…..i mean Vineet aur main na ek bahut special bond share karte hain…..ab tumhare jaise log toh kabhi samjhenge nahi na us bond ko, becoz jab tum apni behen ko maar sakti ho toh kuch bhi kar sakti ho, kyun?

Avantika looked at her shockingly…..

 _"_ _Main….maine kuch nahi kiya!"_

Ruhana smirked _…."haan haan, tabhi suicide note aur baaki ke letters ki handwriting toh bhagwaan ne yunhi mila di hogi. Hai na?"_

Avantika shouted…. _"tum hoti kaun ho mujhe judge karne wali….kuch nahi…..so better stop judging me…"_

Ruhana looked at her….. _"Awww…hamesha ki tarah is baar bhi maat kha gayi tum! As usual….tumne socha hoga na ki wo news and wo suicide note padh ke main Vineet se nafrat karne lagungi…am I right? But afsos ye hain Miss Mehra ki aap ye bhool gayi ki Vineet ek week ke liye USA mein tha. Jis week you got your sister murdered!"_

Avantika was now surprised and thrilled….she looked at Vineet….who smiled….

 _"_ _Kya hua? Ruhana sach hi toh keh rahi hai….aur tunhe pata hai, wo clipping….jisme CID aur Ruhana ne kuch baatein kahi thi, wo sab hamara plan tha…kyunki we knew tum zaroor aaogi."_

Daya smiled and came forwards…..

 _"_ _Aur wahi hua jo Ruhana ne kaha tha! Ab sach bataogi ya hume apne tareeke apnaane padenge.?"_

Avantika who was completely shocked now cried….

 _"_ _haan , maine hi apni behen ko marvaya hain, kyunki …kyunki main chahti thi Ruhana aur Vineet ke beech daraar aa jaaye….kitni koshish ki vineet ka pyaar pane ke liye…but har baar haar jaati thi….."_

Ruhana laughed …. _"wo actually, tumhe mujhse competition karna tha na , u never know what fate has for you..so for now….sasural …..i mean Jail jaane ke liye taiyar ho jaao. "_

And she left from there. ACP ordered Purvi and Shreya to tke her to the bureau .

.

.

 ** _Outside…._**

Vineet marked an end note for the party and guests left. The team too left….Ruhana was about to leave when Vineet held her hand…. She turned back….he smiled …

 _"_ _Thank you Ruhana…thank you for saving me."_

She smiled…. _"ye toh mera farz tha Vineet. Aur waise bhi main jaanti hoon kit um aisa nahi kar sakte. "_

Vineet(smiled)- itna vishwas?

Ruhana- Khud se zyada!

Vineet(pulled her closer)- Kyun? Kyun kiya ye sab?

Ruhana(looked in his eyes)- I love you !

And she hugged him… he hugged her back…

 _"_ _I love you too!"_

 ** _Ankhon ki hai yeh khwahishein  
Ki chehre se teri na hatein  
Neendon mein bas tere  
khwabon ne li hai karwatein_**

 ** _SaGel…_**

Sachin took Angel to her favorite restaurant. The manager showed him the way up to the terrace. Sachin blindfolded her…

Angel-Ye sab kya hai Sachin?

Sachin- tumhare liye surprise hain baby! Pakdo mera haath!

Angel- uffo…par aise blindfold kyun kiya hai?

Sachin- Surprise ka maza kharab ho jayega na meri jaan! Ab chalo.

She held his hand and took her to the place. She smiled as cold wind touched her face. He removed the blindfold and she was mesmerized to see the view. It was sea facing hotel , where there was a candle light dinner arranged on the terrace, Cool wind, lights and soft music accompanied the environment. She chuckled to see the environment, when something caught ejr attention…she looked at Sachin who held her hand and pulled her towards himself…

 ** _Ki teri ore mujhko leke chale  
Ye duniya bhar ke sab rastein  
Main tujhko kitna chahta hoon  
Ye tu kabhi soch na sake_**

He cupped her face ….she blushed, turned his face to a side and kissed on his cheeks and moved away to the other side… he hugged her and placed his chin on her shoulder. She smiled….

 _"_ _Thank you Sachin….ye sach mein bohot khubsurat hai. I loved it. "_

He whispered in her ears… _"But I love you! "_

She blushed as he said that, She turned in the hug and hugged him tight….

 _"_ _But I love you more than you do! "_

He smiled and then took her to the dinner table. They both had dinner and cherished the time they got to spend together.

.

.

 ** _RajRa…_**

Rajat was driving , kiara looked at him….

Kiara- Hum kahan ja rahe hain Rajat?

Rajat- Hum ghar ja rahe hain.

Kiara(sadly)- Pa rmujhe bhook lagi hai.

Rajat(smiled coyly)- ghar ja ke khayenge….

Kiara- what! Maine socha hum dinner karne kisi hotel mein jayenge. (she spoke sadly) I hate you inspector Rajat!

And she turned her face…..

Rajat(Smiled)- But I don't hate you would be **_Mrs Rajat Kumar._**

Kiara (looked at him)- what did you say?

Rajat- Mrs Rajat Kumar.

Kiara- I am not mrs Rajat Kumar!

Rajat(Smirked)- but bahut jaldi ban jaogi. Acha ab chalo, ghar aa gaya.

She stepped out and was surprised to see that they were in front of his house. She looked at him….he smiled and handed her the keys and asked her to open the door.

.

.

She confusingly moved and unlocked the door. She entered inside. It was pitch dark. Rajat followed her and switched on the lights. As the lights were switched, Kiara went surprised. She squealed in joy….

 _"_ _Oh My God! Ye sab kya hai?"_

She looked around, the whole hall was decorated with red and white balloons. On the wall on one side, a heart was made inside which was written…

 _"_ _Will you Marry Me?"_

She was flabbergasted to see the arrangements. That's when Rajat hold her hand….She looked at him….

 _"_ _Kiara, I love you and will always love you. I know, thoda sa unromantic hoon, thoda zyada gussa karta hoon, but pyaar sirf tumse karta hoon. So, will you marry me?"_

Happy tears formed in her eyes and she nodded as YES. Rajat smiled and slipped a ring in her finger. She smiled and hugged him….

 _"_ _I love you Rajat! Thank you for making my life beautiful. "_

HE smiled, parted the hug, kissed on her forehead and then led her to another room, where he had arranged a candle light dinner for two. Kiara was happy and they enjoyed their dinner together, forgetting their real lives and going into their new life where there is only LOVE.

 ** _*****THE END*****_**

 ** _LOVE is a Beautiful Feeling._**

 ** _LOVE is something for which even GOD has to come on Earth to cherish it._**

 ** _Respect your loved ones, Give them you time, Affection and LOVE._**

 ** _And see, How they return the double of what you give to them._**

 **A/N: Okay..here I end…**

 **Hope Mithi and Katiiy like it. Thank you for liking this! Love you both.**

 **Take care!**

 **Plz R &R!**


End file.
